


If Linked Universe Attended Super Smash Bro Yearly Fight

by Novirp13



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, it's a very short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Chaos ensued
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	If Linked Universe Attended Super Smash Bro Yearly Fight

"They said that Young Link will join us in this year tournament, right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'm hallucinating, maybe I'm drunk, but I don't think that's Young Link."

_Well...Sonic was completely right, crash words aside._

Pit's eyes widened and jaw hung open in disbelief when his sight landed onto a man in thirty clad in full-blown armor. _Clink clank,_ it reverberated across the battlefield every time Link (?) stepped forward. He towered over the Smash Bro's contestant—consisted of Pikachu, Lucas, and even Samus in her mechanic suit—a scar crossing his right eye, forcing it to close shut, and face half-painted with a muted color tattoo. A _very distinguishable, very familiar tattoo_ as the man unsheathed a sword as big as his figure yet he easily clenched onto the handle with one hand only.

_Oh, wait. That's definitely Young Link then._

He may not use his creepy mask to intimidate the other participant anymore, but that mark was a dead giveaway.

 _Is this the surprise Master Hand told us beforehand?_ Pit glanced over another Link, this one was a teenager covered in a blue tunic and was happily munching onto the rice ball while staring at the fight happening, (sadistic) glee glittered within his blue orbs. _It must be._ It wasn't weird for Link to had other costume asides of his usual green overall—the other Smasher had their own unique outfit, after all—but his hobby of cooking anything at any time and anywhere? And then eat it raw, no matter how good or bad it was? Definitely new.

 _So, Young Link finally grew up._ He winced when a loud boom echoed, a deep crater was instantly made courtesy of not-so-Young Link's batch of stronger bombs. _Well, I just hope we won't have to face any new iteration of Links so soon after this._ Three of them, with a completely different personality and a completely different set of skills, are problematic enough. They don't need another one to add it to the batch.

(Oh, Pit. What a beautiful 'last famous word' you just spoke of)

* * *

"Hey, these guys are new too!" gunner Mii pointed out. Toward a meek-looking, brown-haired kid who was holding onto a silver sword with red rubies. And a dirty-blonde haired teen who had white cloak over his shoulder and donning a bunch of layers that was neatly combined into one outfit, gunner Mii himself was sweating. _Wasn't it hot?_ The sun was shining through the thin cloud as well.

"They look nice," Little Mac commented, "maybe they're less intense than yesterday 'Adult' Link?"

.

" _I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! GET THAT SWORD AWAY FROM ME AND PLEASE! STOP THE FIRE!"_

* * *

"Are you sure he's not Toon Link? He's so…short."

.

"Wait…where is he?"

.

" _OH SH—SINCE WHEN ARE YOU BEHIND MY BACK?"_

_._

" _AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ABLE TO SPLIT YOURSELF?!"_

* * *

" _GOOD LORD, WEAR SOME PANTS, YOUNG MAN!"_

" _NOOOO! I JUST SAW HIS SHORT! IT'S SO PINK, IT BURNED MY EYES!"_

* * *

"That one came from Twilight Princess but what about that one?" Shulk asked Mega Man, staring at a posh-looking Link wrapped in a blue, long scarf. He struck a cool pose and was winking seductively at the other female contestants, some of them blushed.

"Uuuh…I think he's from Hyrule Warriors," the robot answered, looking over the manual book of Super Smash Bros, "he's supposed to be the main character from a hack and slash game. A completely non-canon franchise from the Legend of Zelda lore."

"Why is he here then?"

"No, more importantly, what was the title of his game again just now?" Byleth chimed in, face unnaturally pale, "Hyrule Warriors? Like…Dynasty Warriors?"

.

Silence.

.

" _RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF!"_

" _ACK! IT'S TOO LATE!"_

" _WHAT THE HECK! WHAT KIND OF FIRE ROD IS THAT?"_

" _IS THAT A SPINNER?!"_

" _AND NOW BOTH OF THEM CREATED A CYCLONE OUT OF THAT THING! GYAAAA!"_

" _I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT! MASTER HAND, I DON'T WANNA JOIN YOUR TOURNAMENT ANYMOOORREEEEE!"_

**Author's Note:**

>  **(A/N):** Just a very short one-shot~
> 
> Seriously, Legend. Wear some pants.
> 
> .
> 
> **BONUS:**
> 
> Chrom: "Oh thank God, it's a normal Toon Link."
> 
> Joker: "His outfit is completely different though???"
> 
> Falco: "Oh, don't tell me—"
> 
> Toon Link: " _FUCKING_ FIGHT ME, YOU DUMB _FUCKING_ _RAPSCALLION_! LET ME CHOP YOUR _BITCHASS_ HEAD SO I CAN FEED IT TO THE FISHES! DOWN TO THE DISGUSTING LOCKER JOHN YOU ARE, _FUCKING CUNT!"_
> 
> Everyone: " _Noooooo!"_
> 
> Daisy: " _Whyyyy? Why did you sully our cute and innocent toon Link?"_
> 
> Bayonetta: " _I hate this world!"_


End file.
